Happy Birthday To Me
by TMNT Short Stories
Summary: It's my 15th birthday and my parents forgot about it...again! I flee to the only place where I am safe, the sewers, more specifically, the turtles lair. My party with the turtles and April. Splinter as my father figure, blah blah blah. I do not own TMNT.


_**Yay! It's finally my birthday! 15 years old, and already have so many great things happening in my life. Honestly, if I had not found this site, I would probably be moping around my house, complaining that I had no friends all the time. But now, I have so many friends, you guys! Hope you guys enjoy my dream party. (The beginning is not what my life is always like, but every now and then, it is like that) BTW, no Casey in this story!**_

* * *

><p>I ran to the sewers, tears streaming down my face. My parents had forgotten my birthday <em>again!<em> Ever since we moved to New York, they focused more on my sisters than me. My dad treated me like a burden, my mom never helped me with anything, and worst of all, if I wasn't being bullied at school, it was at home from my sisters. I had few friends, none of them that close. The only people that really got to know me were the turtles. Donnie had found me one night about a year ago, ready to jump off a building. He stopped and convinced me that I did matter to someone, him and his family. After a few weeks, my thoughts of suicide had almost completely left me because I actually had friends. Splinter had become more of a father to me than my own. If I ever had a problem at home, I could go to him to comfort me. It was like with them, I was actually important, I actually mattered to someone.

But tonight those suicidal thoughts had come back. When I told my family that it was my birthday, my dad said "Great, another year dealing with you". I broke into tears, hurt by what he had just said. I then ran, hoping to get to the lair before I found a knife of a sharp object and stabbed myself. I ran into the lair, tripping over the turnstile.

"Darrell, are you ok?" Donnie asked, running over to me

I just kept crying as everyone else gathered around me. Splinter walked over to me and picked me up, carrying me to the dojo.

"Darrell, what is it my child?" he asked as I calmed down "Is it your family again?"

I nodded "Th-they forgot m-my birthday again" I then broke into tears again

"How old are you today?" Splinter asked

"Fif-fifteen" I replied

"I remember when the boys turned fifteen" he said "That night was the first time they got to see the surface world"

"Did your parents ever forget your birthday?"

"Once, I thought they did. I was devastated, until they gave me my first katana that night. It was also my fifteenth birthday"

"The last time I had a birthday party was when I was 6, before my youngest sister was born. After that, I was just the middle child, never thought about, treated like a burden, fending for myself" I broke into tears again as Splinter rocked me back and forth, singing me a Japanese lullaby. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I woke up in the guest room they had set up for April, also their old nursery.

I looked at my clock, realizing that I had been gone for about 4 hours. 'Not like they even notice I'm gone' I thought

I smelled food, coming from the living room. I looked in the mirror, making sure that I didn't look like a hot mess before I left the room.

"SURPRISE!"

As soon as I opened the door I was blinded by bright colors, confetti, and silly string. As soon as I got my vision back, I gasped. The living room had been decorated for a party. There were streamers everywhere, everyone was wearing party hats, even Splinter, and there was a sign hung across the middle of the ceiling saying 'Happy Birthday Darrell'. I covered my mouth, trying not to cry.

"You like it?" Mikey asked

I nodded, still trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked

"It's been so long since someone has done something like this for me" I said breaking into tears "This is the best thing I could ever ask for"

I was then engulfed in a hug from the guys, as I cried tears of joy. I felt like I actually had a family, that I actually mattered. April came up to me with a cake in her hands with my name on it as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday'.

"Make a wish" she said with a smile on her face

As I blew out the candles, I wished that I would never lose this family, that I would never have to be alone again. Mikey then grabbed one of the slices, and slammed it into my face, causing me to burst out laughing, after being stunned for a moment.

As we ate the cake we watched my favorite movie, 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier'. The entire movie I couldn't help but glance around the room. I finally had a family. After the movie, every one presented me with a gift. Mikey gave me a skateboard and promised me that he would teach me how to ride it. Raph gave me a pair of boxing gloves, saying we could spar whenever I needed to let go of some anger. April gave me a ticket to a 'So You Think You Can Dance' live show, saying that we could go together. Donnie gave me a new laptop, telling me that it was a lot faster than any other computer, and set up with an alarm so that if they needed help, I needed help, or just couldn't get to of the house to chat, they were just a click away. Splinter gave me a tanto and a green half-face mask (like what Karai had only cloth), telling me that it was because I was such a loving person, my calming effect on others, and that I deserved to be accepted. Leo was the last one, giving me a picture of us all, taken a few weeks before at their mutation day party, framed by red, blue, yellow, orange, and purple painted wood.

"Thank you guys" I said staring at the picture, again on the verge of tears "This has been the best birthday I have ever had"

I was then engulfed in another hug, and couldn't help thinking to myself,

"Happy birthday to me"

* * *

><p><em><strong>All of the problems being accepted are true, but everything else is only partially true. My parents have forgotten my birthday before. My sisters do bully me. And at school I feel like a nobody. But that's why I started doing these stories, to feel like somebody to someone. Ok, I'm about to cry now...Please fav, follow, and review...I need a turtle hug right about now<strong>_

_**"One turtle hug coming right up!"**_

_**Bring it in guys!**_


End file.
